


Fangs and fortune

by Tullooa



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, Multi, Vampire AU, Vampires, not an su it’s my own work, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Ok so this is my own work and it’s for my ocs. Vampires exist and despite being an enigma to those around them live in relative harmony to those in their communities. However, more people are becoming vampires at a rate which was last seen in the 1700s. The local association need to stop this. Now.
Relationships: I’m not quite sure yet, Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

Joey squinted at his cracked phone screen, it was 4AM again this wasn’t fair he had to be up by seven. Lately he had been struggling to sleep, slowly moving his hand through his curly brown hair he placed his phone back onto his bedside table. How did he manage when he was Seb’s age; when he was 17 he could wake up at 5 AM without trying even whilst going to bed after midnight. After taking a drink of water from the bottle next to his lamp the 21 year old began to fall back asleep. 

At 7 o’clock Joey's alarm blared, he had to drop Seb off before driving to university. Mam was busy with work. Swiftly Joey stumbled out of bed, threw on a hoodie from his favorite band and pulled his jeans up. The scar on his stomach had nearly healed, it was still noticeably there but it was no secret that the doctors had to operate on his stomach to remove the growth. It had only been a few minutes so Joey decided to slide his flip flops on for now. 

He walked across his hall to his brother's room. The kid had overslept again, and who was the vampire again, Joey briefly knocked loudly on the light wooden door.  
“Seb you’re going to be late for school again!”  
Joey heard a whiny grumble that sounded similar to ‘I’m up’ and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He couldn’t really eat much without feeling sick so had a small bowl of cornflakes with raisins so Mum wouldn’t be annoyed with him. He looked in his drawer for his prescription, Dr Cross told him that it would reduce his headaches and help him focus with all the distractions in class. He should probably go to the butchers on the way home from Uni. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Joey exclaimed loudly, taking a sip of his red bull.  
“Why do you have to be so loud? You’re a vampire, how are you so active in the mornings.” Seb grumbled moodily.  
“Tonnes of caffeine kiddo.”

Swiftly, Seb poured himself a bowl of sugary cereal whilst Joey looked through his phone. He had received a message from his dad who was currently looking after grandma in Spain. ‘Grandma’s doing better now, we’ll look at coming to Spain over Easter as a family’. He smiled looking at his sibling who was miserably eating his breakfast. 

“Dads just sent me a text.”  
“Really.” Seb’s face lit up. Their dad had been away for a long period whilst their grandma recovered. “What did dad say?”  
“We’re going to see grandma soon.”  
“Is she better like?”  
“Yeah.”

Joey stared at his car keys intensely, not on purpose of course but he had nothing to apply himself to and had to entertain himself. Momentarily he looked at the small clock on the fireplace they had to leave in 10 minutes. Seb had already finished his breakfast and had packed his school bag the night before so there was no reason why Seb was missing anything or would need his help. Grabbing his backpack, Joey moved to find his phone charger; he had to stay after university to speak to Dr Cross about the vampires in the city. He was still new to the vampire stuff and although it was no closely guarded secret, after all it was just as common as being ginger, many goings on within vampiric circles were unknown. 

Medically vampires were still an enigma, it didn’t make sense how they could recover from the brink of death only for their body to replicate cells so perfectly that they stop aging completely. Or why they needed to drink blood to survive. Or even how vampires would have perfectly normal children unless the vampire was the mother. If a vampire was the father it was just normal, they may never know that their father was a blood sucking fiend; honestly if Joey ever had a child he would keep his illness a secret until he couldn’t hide it anymore. It just seemed like too much work to keep them updated as it seemed that whenever a question was answered more questions just occurred. Having a vampire child felt like so much work too, adults would put up with drinking blood but kids. And what if they got ill vampires often changed forms into their bloodlust faces when they were unwell. Of course, there was a simple answer to vampire diseases. Feed them. Blood. 

“Joey.” Seb condescendingly called in a singsongy voice. “We need to leave now.” Seb was standing there bored, he was slouching in the ‘business casual’ wear he had no choice in wearing for 6th forum. 

Before leaving Joey slipped his shoes on and checked the house was locked, turning the door handle 3 times just to make sure. He placed his keys into the front pocket of his bag and started walking to his Ford Fiesta. Seb was already blasting music of course, whatever was popular that week blared from the radio. 

“Hey are you alright.”  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Joey stared at the road ahead blankly. “Why?”  
“You seem scared of something. You keep staring at your keys, and have you even noticed how badly your nails need a trim.”  
“My nails are normally this long.”  
“Joey when we stop properly look at your hands.”

Seb settled back into the seat of the car, he stared at his phone watching some video about polymer clay. He wanted to start his own store one day but mum didn’t let him. After the accident mum was more observant about who the boys were in contact with. The roads were kind of busy, so Joey tried to focus on the roads instead of his brother's phone. They were uneven and bumpy around the secondary school which Seb decided to go to sixth form at. Stretching around junctions and bends, the potholes seemed to sink deeper each time the Joey drove across these roads. Carefully, Joey drove up to the huge blue gates of the highschool building, they towered over his Fiesta and reminded him of when he first became unwell. 

It started with severe stomach pains during A level Maths, he was around 17 at the time and had just moved into year 13 of school. Assuming that the pain was just due to the stomach surgery he had a few years prior Joey just ignored the pain, even as it worsened. When the pain became overwhelming, he had spoken to his teachers about it leading to an uncaring speech about how he was going back into his old ways of pretending to be ill to get out of class which sucked because he never pretended to be ill when he was ill frequently he actually needed surgery. But even in that class he wasn’t pretending it was actually early signs of bloodlust. Later that month the seventeen year old’s symptoms became unavoidable, it was the first time his eyes changed colour and instead of calling an ambulance, as it was now the obvious answer, the teacher called the police on the weakened teenager. He was left passed out alone in a locked room as a response team chained him up to go to a hospital. Looking back it was obviously overkill especially when considering that the lad was struggling to even walk. Seventeen year old Joey, didn’t even understand what was happening or why he was unable to move. Every time he walked back into that room he realised that his classmates thought he was a monster all over again. 

“Joey, stop the goddamn car!” His brother shouted as he slammed on the brakes in front of the drop off point.  
“Sorry.” Joey paused looking at his dashboard. “Distracted..”  
“What’re you like, hey look at least we didn’t crash. You just nearly drove straight past the school.”

It was fine he just needed to clear his head and get away from that school. Seb cleared the car and Joey switched the music to music from his teens before he had to worry about whether or not he had bloodlust symptoms or whether he could visit a particular country. If only he could go back to that state. 

The drive to his university was faster than expected but still stressful due to the campus being in the inner city. Often Joey would just take the bus to uni to avoid driving around the busy streets. After parking the car he looked at his hands, the scars on his palms had faded well however Seb was right about his nails; they had grown way too long and sharp. That usually never happened without him noticing. Noticing his slightly bloodshot eyes in his mirror, Joey wore his dark sunglasses. If no one could see his eyes then he wouldn’t have the cops called for no reason. After all bloodlust weakened most vampires it didn’t strengthen them however, most people didn’t understand that. Most people assumed that vampires would go into a homicidal rage during the final stages of bloodlust but instead they would go into a practically comatose state where they couldn’t move due to being unable to access their muscles. Joey had an excruciating time when he suffered from that experience for the first time. Maybe he should go to the butchers during his lunch hour, there was a nice one nearby that served vampires discretely away from prying eyes.  
His course was in medicine and because of that he had a large amount of work. At the start of his course he used an ancient laptop from when he was 13 that was so overloaded with junk e mails, old games, photos and videos; the poor laptop shuddered when it opened, however Joey decided to buy a new laptop which he had become paranoid of breaking. Laptops were expensive and his laptop contained valuable work. The young adult carried his bag into the university along with a notebook just in case his laptop ran out during class and for some reason he couldn’t plug it in. 

Doctor Peter Cross was in the foyer talking to another professor. Cross was a middle aged gentleman, he had greying hair cut short with a carefully trimmed beard across his jaw. With a wide stance the profesor sat on the chair confidently discussing whatever topic was at hand. The two professors confidently discussed their opinions sitting back in their chairs. It seemed to be like a vocal version of chess, Joey could only wonder what his professors could be talking about. 

“Ah Joey could you come over here a second.” Cross spoke calmly in an amused tone, his voice was quite low and his accent was very northern however it was impossible to pinpoint where exactly the man was from probably due to the man moving from city to city regularly.  
“Good morning professor.” Joey spoke confidently.  
“Are hotdogs sandwiches?” Cross asked confidently. “Doctor Khan seems to think so.”  
“I have no idea prof. It’s not really my area of expertise.  
“Nor is it my area of expertise.”

Joey checked his timetable briefly; he had class in half an hour whilst waiting for an appropriate time to walk to class Joey ordered a coffee from the shop in the university building. Simple black coffees were always a go to for the vampire, it helped him retain a sense of normality without having to deal with the horrible feelings of his stomach having to digest artificial sugars or milk. One time he witnessed Cross drink an overcomplicated Frappuccino as apparently the man's great niece had suggested for him to try it, all Joey could think about is how difficult they would have been for the man to digest. 

Joey’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket, that was weird nobody ever called him during school. He noticed that it was his aunt Kathy calling that’s strange she didn’t like him, said that loud and clear when he brought his ex over for Christmas. Course he was actually dating her at the time. Good ol Kathrine didn’t like that. 

“Hello.” He spoke boredly.  
“Good morning Joseph, I was wondering if you and your brother would want to come over tonight for dinner.”  
“I would love to but I’m busy.” And I’m a vampire but if you found out you would murder me Joey wasn’t going to say that. “I have a meeting with my professor tonight that I just can’t miss.”  
“What about Sebastian?”  
“I’m not sure you’d have to ask him. I gotta go, I'm at uni.”

Without hesitation Joey hung up, he didn’t dislike his aunt but he wouldn’t ever become close to the woman. Class was due to start at any moment now, so Joey moved to his seat in the lecture hall slightly to the left and higher to the centre of the room. 

Doctor Kahn rushed in and took a seat at her computer desk she had planned to teach a class on MRI scanning.


	2. Chapter 2

After class ended Joey started heading to Ronny’s house. Ronny had decided to start organising the vampire meetings in his home after his wife had started working weekday afternoons, from what he had seen, the older vampire had a large house the man must’ve been rich. It made sense after all he did work remotely for some up and coming tech firm. Surprisingly, the roads were quiet on the way to Ronny’s house, it was on the outskirts of town so the ride there was often long. Joey played some 1990s Brit pop music on the way into the pseudo countryside where Ronny resided. 

After arriving at the house, Joey stood in front of the red front door and rang the doorbell. Alex, who was Ronny’s eldest child at 9 years of age opened the door expectantly. She immediately lost her gleeful grin after noticing that Joey was the person at the door instead of what she presumed to be a postman. 

“DA.” She shouted loudly. “There’s someone at the door.”

The vampire walked down the stairs, he was holding a wine glass filled with a red liquid. Joey never understood the need older vampires had to drink blood in a ‘civil’ manner instead of just drinking straight out of the bag. Obviously he understood that it was less likely for him to get caught if he didn’t just drink it out of the bag but why did he have to be fancy. 

“Well hello there Joey, come in.”  
“How is everyone?” The young adult asked, walking into the house.  
“Lucy’s at work, and Cameron is taking a nap so it’s just been me and Olivia.”  
“Uncle Joey is everyone coming tonight.”  
“I think so.”

The two adults walked into the kitchen as Olivia went back to her game. Ronny looked exhausted, he slouched over and had heavy bags under his eyes. He almost looked his age funny enough. Well what Joey assumed his age to be, Ronny wasn’t all too comfortable disclosing his age to anyone. The elder vampire had decided to keep his status a secret from his children at least until they were both old enough to not expose him. 

“So.” Ronny spoke, opening the top drawer of the fridge. “Do you want a drink?”  
“Yeah.”

Ronny grabbed a wine glass from the top shelf of his cupboard.  
“It’s fine I’ll just drink from the bag. I’m used to that.”  
Ronny turned around and his eyes softened. In the way a disappointed parent would look at their child they just caught smoking, he seemed to be staring through the 21 year old. Frowning he placed the glass in the mans hands.  
“I get it I’ll drink from the glass okay? Please don’t be mad at me.”

A knock on the door moved attention away from Joey’s uncivilised drinking habits. Joey walked to answer the door as Ronny was sorting out his drink.

“Good evening.” Doctor cross smiled at the door.  
“Oh it’s you.”  
“Of course I’m guessing that’s everyone then?”  
Doctor cross started to walk into the house. “Oh yes Peter, come in and make yourself at home.”  
“Thank you.”  
“That was sarcasm!”  
“I know.”  
“Do you know if Nicola is coming, if she isn’t then that is everyone.”  
“No she’s still in Liverpool with her lad, I think she’s moving there to be honest.”

Ronny walked in holding two wine glasses, no points for guessing what was in them. He sat perpendicular to the other two vampires and slouched into his seat. Peter took the chance to start the meeting by opening a small notebook containing an address. Joey curios as always looked over his shoulders but the man's handwriting was very messy. 

“Unfortunately there has been another vampire found in the city.”  
“Oh poor guy have they taken it well.”  
“Yes and no.” Peter spoke. “They’ve been isolating for the past few weeks. A proper shut in.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes so Joey could you go and help them regain their confidence.”  
“M sorry?”  
“You are close in age and recently turned.”  
“Yeah but no offence I’m actually a train wreck. My aunt Kathy has suddenly taken an interest in me and I’m really scared she’s gonna find out because it’s not exactly like it’s a secret and then family functions will be awkward.”  
“See relatable to the youth, you’ll do fine.”  
“No I mean it.” Joey sucked in a breath of air. “I find it hard to make friends now, I can’t talk to anyone properly. I can’t make small talk.”  
“And small talk is boring just actually talk to them..”

Joey looked to his mentor. He wasn’t ready to mentor someone else, but he could just try for the poor new vampire’s sake. When he first found out he was a vampire he also thought his life was over, At the finish point his Mam, had to go online to find this group to help him get over the intense anxiety that came with this new lifestyle, but because of the doc and Ronny his life returned to relatively normal. He still probably could never go clubbing for too long. It was too loud and still caused these incredibly painful headaches but that never really bothered him; it gave him more time to study. Plus if he really wanted to he could wear earplugs. 

“Ok fine but if I mess up it’s on you.”  
“Really.” His mentors slouched back into their seats. “Wow I expected more grovelling.”  
“Ok then where do they live.”  
“They live nearby, actually you could probably go after the meeting.”

Peter then pointed at a date in his diary, it was for Ronny more than him. Instead of Peter, Ronny normally sorted a lot of vampire relations stuff. He went to meetings and spoke to other groups outside the city. Not all of them were as sympathetic, and some were isolated. Slowly, Ronny nodded. 

“Joey are you off next Monday afternoon.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Could you babysit for me? I’ll give you £20 and you can order takeout from wherever for tea.”  
“Of course I will. I’m guessing you’ll be leaving a list for the kids’ food.”  
“Yeah of course. Knowing you they’d get Ice cream for tea, then a side of milkshake.”  
“Come on I had that for my tea one time! And anyways it really hurt last time.”


End file.
